Dr. Eggman
Dr. Ivo Robotnik better known by the alias Dr. Eggman is the main antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is a human and the arch-nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog. This large scientist with an IQ of 300 dreams of dominating the world, but his constant plots to create his Eggman Empire are always thwarted by Sonic and his friends. Why He Rocks # He is one of the most famous villains in video game history. # He is totally not what you do not expect from a fat guy with a funny, comically-oversized mustache. # Eggman's many incarnations treat him in very different, from very threatening to very goofy. # He is like the perfect antithesis to Sonic, it's the eternal battle between the blue, light-hearted, super-fast, super-powered and courageous hedgehog and the fat, nerdy-looking, slow moving, selfish, weak and sometimes even childish old guy in red. # He makes every battle he has with his enemies count. # He is an emperor, a dictator, and a highly stylish billionaire ruling with an iron fist over an entire nation made of nothing more than machines. # Also, despite being fat, bald, mildly unattractive and with a despicable personality, he can be a gentleman, a wealthy philanthropist, a man who can be so captivating to the point of fooling others into doing whatever he wants. # Most villains or anti-heroes are nothing but uninteresting, forgettable fellows who are usually never used in the series again. # Robotnik keeps coming back, he is so desired and so important to the series that putting someone else in his place is nothing but a crime to the fanbase and it took a while for the creators to figure that out. # He's been in more games than even the main character himself. Even starring in his own title! # One of Eggman's more admirable, if not dangerous, traits is his courage throughout life-threatening situations. Despite Eggman's continuous use of machinery to both protect himself and fight his opponents, Eggman shows considerable bravery and very rarely shows fear, regardless of who or what he is facing. Bad Qualities # Despite his intelligence, Eggman can be very immature, throwing temper tantrums when Sonic manages to wreck into his plans. #* An example of his immaturity is in the ending of Sonic Unleashed, when Orbot begins to insult him over his constant failures and calls him a loser; Eggman screams "Oh, shut up!!", attempts to kick him only to comically fail, and then chases him through the desert while making agitated noises and violently flailing his arms in an attempt to grab him. Trivia * In the live-action/CGI big-screen adaptation of Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Eggman is portrayed by lovable comedian and actor, Jim Carrey. ** Carrey's portrayed has been indefinitely praised by the fanbase, even being called the "saving grace" of the film, prior to the redesign of the main character, of course. Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:1990s Characters Category:2000s Characters Category:2010s Characters Category:Males Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Genius's Category:Inventors Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:TV Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:SEGA Characters Category:Japanese Charcters Category:Former Villains Category:Fan Favorites